Pentagon Break Out
by FanWriter83
Summary: When Logan, Charles Xavier and Hank visit Peter to ask him to help them breaking out Eric, Peter only goes with them because he likes the opportunity to break in the Pentagon. What they didn't expect is that they also have take Peter's younger sister with them. *Pentagon Break out scene from Peters POV*
1. Visitors

**Hey guys, this is my first X-Men story and it's mainly a Peter story, so it will also be from is point of view:D **

**Thank you so much to NotMarge, who was so kind to beta this for me:D**

1. Visitors

POV Peter

It was a normal morning when I came out my basement bedroom and walked upon the kitchen to take a quick breakfast where my mom and little sister were sitting at the kitchen table and where almost finished with theirs. I always gave them a head start because, even if I started later I always finished mine first. My mom hated it when I did that. Mainly because she had to work all day and couldn't be with her children except during breakfast, so she wanted us to take time for it.

I jumped into my seat behind the table, grabbed a bowl and filled it with milk and cereal. Quickly I spooned it all in, drank my juice and was about to run back to the basement when I heard my mom calling me back. How does she do that? I thought, stopped running and turned around. How did she know I finished my breakfast?

"And please walk slowly this time," my mom said and I heard Lorna giggle because she knew exactly when her older brother was in trouble.

I sighed, rolled my eyes and walked slowly back to the kitchen, leaned against the kitchen wall with my arms crossed.

"This took 4 more seconds then usual," I said, looking at my watch before looking back to my mom. "You know what I can do in those 4 seconds instead?"

"Yeah, well, you know I don't like if you do that," she said standing up from her seat and started to clean up the table. "And I also want you to watch Lorna while I work and that means: you stay with her all the time and not go off quickly and leave her home by herself."

"But..."

"Not even for a split-second" my mom said quickly, interrupting what I was about to say and she looked firmly at me.

She's good, I thought.

"Okay, fine" I said, even if I didn't mean it.

Suddenly someone knocked firmly on to the front door and my mom looked at me, asking me if I wanted to open the door.

"Busy" I said and ran back to the basement.

I heard the person knock again and a few seconds later my mom opened the door.

* * *

About half hour later, I found myself leaving the basement while Hank, Logan, and Charles Xavier followed me upstairs. The last one seemed to be some sort of a professor of a school for teenagers like me, but it got closed.

I noticed my mom had left and Lorna was sitting in front of the TV watching her favorite kid show.

"Do you have a sitter for her?" Hank asked me and pointed at Lorna.

"Why? You are volunteering yourself?" I asked and ran to the kitchen without waiting for an answer. I grabbed a drink from the fridge and ran back to them before they had noticed I was gone.

"... by herself," Hank said when I stood in front of them again, drinking my coke.

"Don't worry. She won't notice I'm away," I said and tossed the empty can towards him which he caught perfectly. I sped towards the front door, opened it and ran to the car and jumped into the drivers' seat.

"You are not driving, Kid," I heard Logan say, walking towards me. He opened the door and waited for me to step out but I didn't.

"Why not?"

"Because you are underage and one joy ride a day is enough," Logan answered.

He looked at Charles, probably revering to the bumpy ride they've had driving to my house, which I noticed the minute they parked in front of my house as I was checking their license plate. Charles just rolled his eyes and sat down next to me into the passenger seat.

"And I have the keys," Logan said and this time he spoke with a harsher tone.

He's pissed off easily, I thought and I got a sudden urge to give him one more push.

"You mean... these keys?" I asked, grinning and held up the keys which I took from him the split-second I ran out of the house.

Then everything went fast; not as fast as I could of course; but fast enough. Logan grabbed me by my silver jacked sleeve, dragged me out the seat, opened the backseat door and pushed me into the back. As I tried to sit up, I could hear Lorna yelling at Logan to leave me alone. I sat up straight and saw her walking towards Logan and kicked him to his leg.

That's my little sister.

"I'm so sorry," Hank said, also walking towards the car. "She noticed we were leaving so she followed me outside," Hank explained and gently grabbed her arm, pushing her away from Logan.

"That's because you weren't fast enough" I said, stepping out the car and walked to Lorna, taking over from Hank.

"Lorna, listen," I said, picking her up in my arms and walking back to the house. "I just have to do something so you have to stay in the house. Can you do that for me?"

Lorna shook her head and her lower lip started to shake a bit.

"I want to come with you, Peter. I don't want to stay alone. Please don't leave me alone," Lorna said and I saw tears coming from her eyes.

"Peter, we have to go now," I heard Charles yelling from behind me.

"I have to go, Lorna," I said to my sister and sat her back on her feet into the hallway. "You stay here and be a good girl."

I was about to turn around when Lorna quickly grabbed me by my jacket, holding tightly.

"Peter!" Charles yelled again.

"I think we have to take her with us," I said, walking back to the car, pointing at Lorna who was still holding my silver jacket.

* * *

**So, that was the first chapter, let me know what you think so far and if you want to read the next chapter:D**


	2. Elevator ride

**Hi guys, thank you all so much for favorite this story, it means a lot:D Big thanks to NotMarge for leaving a review and I'm happy you also a big Quicksilver fan:D I really like this character after watching the movie:D Also a huge thanks to her, cz she was so kind to beta this for me**

**Here is chapter 2, I think it's a bit longer then chapter 1 but I'm not sure:D Enjoy reading this chapter:D**

2. Elevator ride

Logan, Charles and Hank took Lorna inside the Pentagon for the tour and the distraction while I made my way to the Pentagon kitchen. I noticed I was just in time because I already saw an officer walking into the elevator with a plate of food. Right before the doors closed, I sped inside, knocking the officer's hat on the floor. The cop bent down, picking it up and placed it on his head again. That's when he noticed me standing behind him by seeing my reflection into the elevator wall. Quickly, he turned around and I just smiled at him while leaning against the wall.

Before the cop even had the time to blink, I've already had taken the duct-tape out my pocket, had taken all the clothes from him, and had duct-taped him to the wall. Then I pulled the cops clothes on and wrapped my silver colored hair tightly in the officer's hat.

We finally reached level -100 of the Pentagon building and I picked up the food platter and waited for the doors to open. I was a bit nervous, which was weird for me because I did break-ins many times, but not in an officer's uniform and not in the Pentagon, which made it also exciting at the same time.

Slowly I walked with the food platter to the end of the hall, filled with cops who were standing with their backs to the wall on one side of the hall. While passing by one of them, I noticed they had plastic guns and I remembered what Charles had told me about the prisoner and his 'ability'.

Quickly, I focused back on what I was doing and walked further until I reached the end of the hallway, waiting for the other cop who was meant to open the door for me. It took longer than I was used to. I turned around to see what the cop was doing and noticed him putting a key in and the door slid open slowly.

I started to walk and entered a room with nothing else then a large-five angled window in the floor. I walked around it and saw a man lying on his cot with his eyes closed.

I bent down, letting the food platter slide through a rectangular hole in the floor and walked back towards the window looking down to the guy while he read the 'mind the glass' note I put on the platter. The guy looked up with a questioning look and I smiled.

Slowly I sat down on my knees and placed my hands on to the glass, using my vibrating ability to break it. Meanwhile, I felt an exciting feeling and I just couldn't stop smiling and a few seconds later the glass broke. The guy covered his head with his arms while the glass fell down on him. Right at that time also the door closed and I started to feel a bit worried.

The prisoner pulled himself up through the open window until he stood straight on to his feet and took a few steps towards the door while I stood on the other side of the room.

"In three seconds, those doors are going to open. And twenty guards will be here to shoot us," the guy said over his shoulder at me.

In a split-second I stood next to him. While doing that my officer's hat blew of my head, revealing my silver colored hair. I held his left arm with one hand while holding the other behind his head to stabilize his neck.

"I know. That's what I'm waiting for."

"What are you doing?" the guy asked me nervously.

"I'm holding your neck so you won't get a whiplash," I explained.

"What?"

"Whip-laaash."

The doors opened and I saw a couple of cops running inside, holding their plastic guns in front of them, ready to shoot.

"Don't move!" they yelled at us and that was when I started to speed towards them, knocking them over like a bowling ball knocking down pins, straight through the closing elevator doors at the end of the hallway.

Quickly, I changed back into my pink Floyd shirt, silver leather jacket and put my goggles back on my head while the prisoner took a few deep breaths because he was exhausted from the 'short trip'.

The guy looked at me, wondering why I changed my clothes so quickly and also noticed the duct-tape cop on the wall behind me.

"You're good. It will pass. It happens with everyone," I said to the guy who looked really dizzy. "You must have done something pretty serious."

The man sighed a few times, either in annoyance or still hadn't caught his breath. I wasn't sure but he didn't reply my statement.

"What did you do, man?" I asked again. "What did you do? What did you doooo? Why were they holding you in there?"

"For killing the president," the man replied quickly before I could ask it again.

I didn't say anything, just made an understanding nod and mimed silently a 'Wow!'. Then I turned around to the duct-taped cop against the wall, seeing he was still stuck perfectly. "Hey" I mimed to him and the cop looked frightened at me mainly because I paid my attention to him.

"The only thing I'm guilty of is fighting for people like us," The guy said and I took a step so I stood next to him.

"You take karate? You know karate, man?"

"I don't know karate," the man replied. "But I know crazy."

Coming from the man who's held prisoned 100 floors beneath the Pentagon I thought and giggled.

For a few seconds we didn't say anything, which started to get boring so I went slowly with my fingers towards the duct-taped cop and started to peel one of the tapes off. The cop looked scared from me to the prisoner and back, tears starting to fill his eyes. I stopped with what I was doing, wondering why the cop was so scared of the prisoner and suddenly I remembered something what Charles, Logan and Hank told me about this guy.

"They told me you control metal," I said.

"They?" the man asked confused and suddenly we heard a clicking sound, probably someone who placed a key in the lock.

I really hoped it would be Charles and Logan and for a second I start to get worried about Lorna. I got scared she and Hank were caught and the cops were now here to arrest me. Mom would be really pissed at me for bringing Lorna to a break out. While I was thinking about my mom I also remembered something she once told me.

"You know, my mom knew a guy once who could do that."

Suddenly the doors slid open and I saw Charles standing in front of us and I smiled at him.

"Charles," the guy said surprised to see him here.

As for reply, Charles took a swing and hit the guy straight in his face, which caused him to fall down onto the elevator floor. Charles stepped inside and walked towards the guy who looked up at him while rubbing his sore lip.

"Good to see you too, old friend," the guy said sarcastically. "And walking."

"No thanks to you," Charles replied angrily while the man tried to stand back to his feet.

"You are the last person in the world I expected to see today," the guy said, taking a few steps towards Charles.

"Believe me," Charles said, still with an angry tone in his voice. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to. If we have to get you out of here we will do it my way. No killing."

"No helmet," the man said, pointing at his head. "I couldn't even disobey you if I want to."

"I'll never get inside that head again," Charles said walking slowly towards the man. "I need your word, Eric."

Eric didn't say anything, just nodded his head and about that time also the cops ran inside the kitchen.

"Nobody move!" one of them yelled and Charles turned his head.

"Stay right there!"

* * *

**So, that was the second chapter, let me know what you think so far and if you want to read the next chapter:D  
Next chapter also contains more Lorna and Hank:D**


	3. The escape

**Hi, guys, sorry that it took so long for me to update, but here is the third chapter:D A huge thanks to my beta reader NotMarge:D**

* * *

3. The Escape

Slowly we stepped forward, out of the elevator while the doors closed behind us. Worried, we looked at the handful of cops that had entered the kitchen, holding their pistols aimed at us.

"Charles?" Eric asked, worried, wondering when he would do something.

"Hold it!" the cop yelled who stood almost in front of us. "Hands up or we will shoot!"

"Freeze him, Charles," Eric said firmly but Charles replied him by telling him he couldn't. Then, a few seconds later everything started to shake and as quickly as Charles could he grabbed Eric to stop what he was about to do. Of course, the cops saw Charles move as a threat and they started to shoot.

That was the moment I knew I had to come in action. I put the headphones on and put the goggles on to protect my eyes. Once I had done that, I started to run around the kitchen, trying to get all metal things out of harm's way.

Meanwhile, the tour had ended earlier because of a security breach and now they had to evacuate the building to get all visitors out. Hank grabbed Lorna's hand tightly so he wouldn't lose her in the crowd and get her safely to the car so they could leave once the others were there. Lorna started to softly cry, worrying about her brother, scared that he was caught this time.

Hank started to feel a bit uncomfortable not really knowing what to do to comfort her. The only thing he could come up with was, picking her up gently and held her against his chest while he made his way towards the doors.

"Where is Peter?" Lorna asked, looking frantic around the room. "I can't find Peter. We can't leave him here."

"Don't worry," Hank whispered softly, patting gently on her back for comfort. "You will see them once we are in the car."

Suddenly someone grabbed Hank firmly from behind, holding a tight grip on one of his arms, causing him to spin around to see who his attacker was while Lorna started to scream.

"Could you please come with us?" a strong looking security guard asked, not letting Hank's arm go. "We have some questions for you."

Quickly, Hank scoped his eyes around the room to look for a way out. But when he couldn't find one he decided it was best to do what the guard asked. Also he did it because he still had Lorna on his arm, crying unstoppably. Slowly, Hank followed the guard to a small room with nothing in it except for a table and two chairs in the opposite direction of the table. The guard ordered Hank to sit down and a young woman with long brown hair walked towards him to take Lorna from him.

"What do you want with her?" Hank asked worried, not planned to let her go that easily.

"We will take her to another room while you get questioned," the woman explained holding her hands out towards Lorna. "She'll be fine."

At first Hank wasn't ready to let Lorna go with the woman, but from the corner of his eyes he could see the guard was about to grab his gun, so he decided it might be better to deal with this guard alone.

"Please don't hurt her," Hank said to the woman, giving Lorna over to her. "She's my niece and easily scared as you can see."

"Don't worry. She will be fine," the woman replied and there was a soft smile around her lips. "What's her name?"

Oh, no, Hank thought. How could I forget to ask Peter about her name?

The woman looked questioningly at him, wondering why he didn't reply her question. Hank did his best trying to remember if Peter had been called by her name during the car ride, but he just couldn't which made him angry.

Slowly he felt the angry feeling inside of him boiling up. The feeling that he always felt when he lost his control and turned into a big, angry beast. Hank felt his entire body changing, but also judging by the scared look in the woman's eyes, Hank knew he wasn't himself anymore.

Hank saw the guard grabbing for his gun. So to avoid to getting shot, Hank took a leap and knocked the guard against the floor. The guard tried his best to protect himself by giving a few kicks against Hank's stomach, trying to kick him away. After, which seemed a long fight, Hank finally managed to knock out the guard and focus his attention to the woman across the room, still holding Lorna tightly against her chest.

"I don't want to hurt you," Hank said, stepping slowly towards her.

The woman didn't say anything, just kept stepping back until she stood against the wall behind her. Hank could see panic in her eyes, which made him to relax a bit and a few seconds later he turned slowly back to himself.

"Please, give her to me."

Slowly the woman placed Lorna back on her feet so she could walk towards Hank. At first there was a bit of a hesitant look on Lorna's face but then she ran quickly towards Hank and he picked her up.

"Are we going to Peter now?" Lorna asked.

"Yes," Hank replied and in the distant he could hear a lot of rumbling, like metal stuff where tossed onto the floor.

Time to go, Hank thought. He looked one more time at the woman before he turned around, leaving the room to make his way out of the building.

Hank was almost at the doors when he suddenly heard quick footsteps behind him. He turned around fast and saw it was Charles, closely followed by Eric, Logan and Peter, also making their way towards the exit. Charles and Eric ran passed him through the doors, without saying anything, but Logan patted him on the back before also walking out.

"Please take her from me," Hank said holding Lorna towards Peter who took her into his arms.

Peter also walked, with Lorna towards the door and soon they joined their friends at the car.

* * *

**So, that was the third chapter, let me know what you think:D Reviews are welcome:D**


End file.
